Unpredictable Love ChanBaek yaoi!
by sayanakayapa
Summary: Mungkin semua orang berpikiran bahwa kisah cintaku sangatlah mudah dan penuh kebahagian. Tapi sebenarnya, kisah cintaku sangatlah rumit ketika aku mengatakan satu hal yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. [CHANBAEK/WENDY] [PARIS/BERLIN/NYC/LONDON]
1. Prologue

Unpredictable Love

Chapter 0

Mungkin semua orang berpikiran bahwa kisah cintaku sangatlah mudah dan penuh kebahagian. Tapi sebenarnya, kisah cintaku sangatlah rumit ketika aku mengatakan satu hal yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Main Cast:

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

Location:

**German**

**France**

**England**

**America**

Twt: bae_in_love

Line: alqueenbae

Ig: baeberaa / bae_in_love

Amino: baebaeraa

Wattpad: sayanakayapa


	2. Part 1: The Competition

Unpredictable Love

.

Chapter 1

.

'Love Always Have a Different Things'

'Love Doesn't Have To Be Happen Between Man And Woman'

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Kami bertemu disini,

_Europe International Competition_

Saat itu, kompetisi itu diadakan di Negaraku, Jerman. Kami bertemu sebagai sepasang musuh yang akan bertanding melawan semua atlet di arena lapangan. Aku dan dia sama-sama hebat dalam hal ini.

Kami berdua adalah atlet tembak yang dibanggakan oleh Negara kami masing-masing. Dia berasal dari Prancis dan aku dari Jerman. Dia mempunyai senyuman yang sangat lebar dan mendamba.

_Berlin, Jerman._

15 menit sebelum pertandingan, dia datang menghampiriku yang masih sibuk bicara bersama pelatihku. Pelatihku lantas pergi ketika dia meminta ijin untuk berbicara empat mata saja denganku. Pelatihku adalah pelatih yang banyak digemari para wanita disini. Dia pelatih yang sangat tampan bernama Kim Jongin namun sayangnya dia sangat jutek.

"_Herr_ Kim, boleh saya pinjam sebentar anak buahmu?" Ujarnya.

"Tentu, Chanyeol. Bicaralah sepuasnya dengan anak buahku yang imut ini." Pelatihku memberikanku senyuman palsu diraut wajahnya yang masam itu dan meninggalkanku bersama - _dia sudah mengatakan namanya tadi, Chanyeol._

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku singkat. Sungguh aku tidak menyukainya.

"Aku ingin kita bertaruh saat pertandingan nanti."

"Bisakah kau lebih jelas, _Herr_ Park? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Herr_' seperti itu, Baekhyun. Tolong jangan berbicara se-formal itu denganku."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo kita bertaruh."

"Bertaruh seperti apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Karena kita berdua adalah saingan terberat diantara semua atlet yang ada dibenua ini, aku memutuskan untuk bertaruh denganmu. Kau pemegang medali emas dengan jumlah 57 dan aku memegang medali emas 56 buah."

"Sepertinya menarik. Lalu, taruhan seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau kalah dariku, kau harus mengikuti apapun mauku selama satu bulan dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Ide yang bagus. Aku setuju. Awas saja Chanyeol, kau akan berakhir menjadi pembantuku nanti. Ingatlah bahwa kemampuanku lebih hebat dibanding kau."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bukan?"

"Kau sangat percaya diri."

"Karena aku percaya bahwa aku akan bisa mengalahkanmu nanti. Kau akan kubuat... hm, tidak jadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku keatas.

Aku meninggalkannya ketika 5 menit lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Aku dipanggil oleh pelatihku dan menyuruhku untuk segera memakai perlengkapan bertanding. Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat sibuk bersama pelatihnya diujung sana.

"_You ready,_ Baekhyun?" Tanya pelatihku.

"_Of course, Herr_ Kim!."

Aku mengambil langkah santai ketika nama dan Negaraku disebutkan oleh wasit untuk segera mengambil posisi. Disamping kananku ada seorang atlet bernama **Kim Jongdae** yang berasal dari Rusia dan disamping kiriku ada seorang atlet bernama **Do Kyungsoo** yang berasal dari Italia.

Chanyeol berada disamping seorang atlet kebanggaan Inggris bernama **Oh Sehun** atau sering disebut Oh Willis karena dulu seorang staff salah memanggil namanya.

Ketika pertandingan dimulai, seluruh atlet mengambil pistol yang sudah disiapkan ditempat mereka masing-masing. Sebuah bidang berbentuk persegi datang dan berjarak jauh dari para atlet. Bidang itulah yang nantinya harus kami tembak dan harus mengenai sebuah lingkaran tebal yang menjadi pusat untuk pertandingan ini.

Pusat itulah yang merupakan tujuanku saat ini. Jika aku berhasil mengenai pusat itu, maka Chanyeol akan menjadi pembantuku selama sebulan tapi jika tidak - _ah, tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin akan kalah darinya._

Kau adalah atlet nomer 1 di benua ini dan dia berada dibawahku dengan mengambil posisi nomer 2.

Ketika wasit meneriakan angka 3, para atlet dengan fokusnya langsung menembakan bidang itu demi menempuh pusat itu. Waktu yang diberikan untuk menembak hanya kurang lebih 60 detik saja.

Ditembakan pertama aku meraih skor 9,9 dan itu adalah skor terkecil yang pernah kudapatkan. Chanyeol mendapatkan skor 10,0 dan itu lebih besar daripadaku. Masih tersisa 2 tembakan lagi sekarang. Aku mencoba untuk fokus agar bisa mengenai bidang itu.

Dan - _ah! Meleset_! Aku hanya mendapat skor 10,6 saja tapi untungnya Chanyeol mendapat skor yang lebih kecil daripada aku.

Sekarang adalah saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu yaitu menembakan tembakan terakhir. Aku mencoba lebih fokus dan fokus menatap bidang itu. Tanganku bahkan sudah tidak bergerak lagi ketika kurasa arahnya sudah sangat pas untuk mengenai pusat itu.

_Dan pada akhirnya..._

Tembakan itu terjadi. Aku menembakan peluru terakhirku dan itu adalah jawaban atas taruhan tersebut.

Aku mendapat skor yang mungkin bisa kunyatakan hampir sempurna karena aku mendapat skor 10,8 pada akhirnya tapi ketika aku menoleh, Chanyeol sudah duduk dan kulihat tembakan terakhirnya juga mendapat skor 10,8.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami memiliki nilai yang sama dalam pertandingan ini dan tidak memungkinkan untuk berada pada sesi kedua setelah ini.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**First Yaoi Story**

**wattpad sudah sampai chapter 41: cek sayanakayapa**

**twitter: bae_in_love**

**ig: bae_in_love/baebaeraa**


	3. Part 2: What The Hell

Unpredictable Love

.

Chapter 2

.

'Love Always Have a Different Things'

'Love Doesn't Have To Be Happen Between Man And Woman'

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Baekhyun POV**

_Shit! Damn_! Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Park Chanyeol benar-benar memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dia menang karena dia menembak lebih dulu dariku. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Pelatih Kim mendatangiku dan memberiku beberapa omelan yang sering ia tunjukkan padaku - _Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun yang ia ucapkan._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang membuatmu menembak sebegitu lamanya?!"

"Maafkan aku, _Trainer_ Kim, aku hanya sedikit gugup tadi." Mendalami peranku sebagai pihak yang penurut adalah hal yang paling aku benci sepanjang hidupku.

"Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan waktu yang sudah kau sia-siakan tadi, Baekhyun! Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan dirimu dan membuat malu Negara kita! Kau..."

Selanjutnya, aku tidak mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakana padaku lagi. Entah sampai hujatan keberapa dia membentakku.

Tak lama, Park Chanyeol datang dengan penuh kemenangan membawa medali itu dilehernya. Taruhan itu sudah didepan mataku dan kini Chanyeol menghampiriku dan tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_I win, Herr_ Byun." Ucapnya. Aku tahu itu kalimat mengejek.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Berguling ditengah arena ini selama satu bulan penuh? Atau membuatku menjadi pembantumu yang selalu ada disampingmu?"

"Cukup untuk selalu ikut denganku kemana saja dalam bulan ini. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi pembantuku. Hanya temani aku saja."

"Dalam 24 jam?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak untuk setiap hari. Paling tidak aku akan mengajakmu keluar 2 hari sekali karena aku juga seorang yang sibuk."

"Baiklah, mungkin ini tidak akan lama jika aku menikmati kebersamaan denganmu."

"Ayo pergi sekarang." Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Taruhannya dimulai hari ini dan aku sudah meminta ijin pada pelatihmu untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"_What the hell_, Chanyeol. Kau mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Itu terserahku karena aku yang memegang kendali sekarang." Dia menarik tanganku setelah itu dan mengajakku untuk pergi ke parkiran mengambil mobil miliknya.

Didalam sana - _didalam mobil,_ aku duduk tepat disampingnya. Dia selalu melirikku setiap aku melakukan pergerakan disampingnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak nyaman jika seseorang memandangku hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Alamatmu, Baekhyun." _Hell_! Apa dia tidak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi?

"Dasar pria yang tidak sopan! Aku bertanya apa dan kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku sudah menanyakan alamatmu, seharusnya kau mengerti aku akan membawamu kemana, Baekhyun."

"Ini!" Ucapku ketus sembari memberikan kartu namaku.

"Bisa kau ketik pada GPS mobil? Aku tidak akan bisa mencari alamatmu hanya dengan tulisan seperti ini. Apa kau lupa jika aku berasal dari Perancis?" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku kesal.

Setelah selesai mengetikkan alamatku pada GPS, kami kembali diam dan dia kembali melirikku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja melirikku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran kau sedang apa sejak tadi."

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman saja duduk disampingmu." Ucapku kesal. Kedua tanganku kulipat didepan dada.

"Cepat atau lambat aku pastikan kau akan menarik semua ucapanmu tadi, _Herr_ Byun."

"Tidak, Park Chanyeol, aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik perkataanku."

"_Bullshit_, Baekhyun." Ucapnya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sesampainya dirumahku - _apartemenku_, aku menawari Chanyeol untuk sekedar masuk dan minum didalam untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatku pada orang yang telah mengantarku pulang atau mungkin hanya untuk basa-basi saja.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Lama dia berpikir dan akhirnya membuatku kesal kembali. "Cepatlah, Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi mandi, badanku sudah sangat lengket."

"Air putih saja." _What the hell_! Hanya karena air putih saja kau berpikir segitu kerasnya!

"_Okay_, air putih. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengambil air putih untukmu didapur." Kutinggalkan dia untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Setelah memberikannya air, aku kembali meninggalkannya dengan alasan ingin membersihkan diri karena lengket. Dia mengangguk dan menuruti semua kemauanku - _Hell_! Sebenarnya yang menang taruhan itu aku atau dia? Kenapa ini terasa aku yang memenangkan taruhan itu?

30 menit berjalan, aku menghampiri Chanyeol lagi yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Dia kembali melirikku yang masih terlihat dengan rambut basah dan baju kaos putih kebesaran.

"Tubuhmu sangat kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria." Ucapnya, jelas aku geram dibuatnya.

"Ah! Hanya karena tubuhku kecil, kau seenaknya meledekku seperti itu? Asal kau tahu Chanyeol, aku lebih jago bela diri dibandingkan dengan kau. Lihatlah otot tanganku ini." Aku memperlihatkannya kedua tanganku yang tergambar urat-urat otot.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" _Damn_! Dia memperlihatkanku bentuk otot perut dan tangannya. Itu sangat besar dan ind- Tidak-tidak, maksudku bukan indah.

"Milikmu bahkan tidak bisa menyaingi otot milikku, Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga kekasihmu nanti dengan otot sekecil itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tampan." Ucapku dan tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Aku yakin 100% jika aku mengajakmu pergi ketempat-tempat yang sering kudatangi, kau tidak akan pernah disebut tampan."

"_Damn_, kau Chanyeol! Bahkan semua orang yang dulu dekat denganku sering sekali mencubit pipiku karena aku sangat tampan." Ucapku. Dia diam sejenak dan mendekati dirinya kearahku. Aku sontak sedikit mundur dan terpaku ketika kedua tangannya mengurung diriku.

"Mata, hidung, dan bibirmu terlihat menggemaskan. Wajahmu menarik." Ucapnya dan mencubit pipiku gemas. "Aku tahu kenapa mereka sering menyubitmu," Diam sejenak. "Karena pipimu begitu lembut dan hangat. Bahkan akupun ingin sekali mencicipinya."

Aku memerah. _Oh Gosh_, bagaimana bisa aku terlihat seperti ini?

.

.

.

**To Be continue**

**Ga peduli gue kalo kalian ga ngevote yang penting gue bakalan terus update nih ff karena lapak ini punya gue**

**wattpad: sayanakayapa**

**twitter: bae_in_love**

ig**: bae_in_love/baebaeraa**


	4. Part 3: Berlin - London

Unpredictable Love

.

Chapter 3

.

'Love Always Have a Different Things'

'Love Doesn't Have To Be Happen Between Man And Woman'

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Baekhyun POV**

Sepanjang hari, pria yang memiliki marga Park itu selalu mendatangi apartemenku untuk sekedar duduk dan meminum air putih. Apa dirumahnya sedang kekurangan air sampai-sampai ia harus pergi ke apartemenku untuk minum?

"Jika kau mengajakku bertaruh hanya karena kau ingin minum air di apartemenku, maka kau sangat keterlaluan Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja."

"_Stop it!_ Kau sudah gila! Lebih baik kau segera pulang dan memikirkan ulang tentang taruhan ini. Lebih baik aku menjadi pembantumu daripada harus selalu memberimu minum setiap hari."

"Kita akan pergi ke London malam ini." Dia berucap tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku tadi. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku sampai waktu taruhan kita berakhir." Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang? Apa kau gila? Ini terlalu mendadak dan bahkan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar apartemen dan menuju ke Bandara untuk mengambil penerbangan ke London pagi ini.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengajakku ke London sekarang? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu Pelatihku." Ucapku kesal.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kim Jongin _sialan_ itu untuk memberimu ijin cuti latihan untuk satu bulan kedepan." Ucapnya dan aku mendelik penasaran.

"Apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh pelatihku dengan begitu mudahnya? Dia adalah salah satu orang keras kepala dan tidak dapat disuruh yang pernah aku kenal sepanjang hidupku." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Semua memerlukan uang." Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Maksudmu kau membayar pelatihku?"

"_Bingo_! Matanya berbinar ketika aku memberinya uang beberapa _Euro_."

"Sialan! Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau memberiku ijin hanya untuk cuti sehari saja. Benar-benar Kim Jongin sialan!"

Tak kusangka ketika turun dari mobil, Chanyeol langsung mengajakku pergi ketempat keberangkatan. Dia bahkan belum memesan tiket untuk pergi ke London. Apa dia juga menyogok orang-orang ini?

"Aku yakin kau pasti menyogok semua pekerja di Bandara ini."

"Asal kau tahu, Byun, aku sudah memesan tiket sejak 2 hari sebelum keberangkatan. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini saat itu jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"_Whatever_." Aku memutar bola mataku kesal.

.

.

.

**London, Inggris**Setelah sampai, dia langsung kembali menarikku kesebuah tempat yang sangat bagus dan mewah. Dia mengatakan bahwa tempat itu adalah **Penthouse** miliknya sejak pertamakali menjadi atlet.

"Bukannya kau berasal dari Prancis?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku lebih menyukai Inggris karena ini tempat kelahiranku. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kembali padaku sebelum aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak ada, pergilah sesukamu dan mungkin aku akan kabur sekarang."

"Ayo ikut aku." Dia menarikku lagi. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia menarikku tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tarikannya ini.

"Kemana lagi? Kita baru saja sampai dan belum sampai 5 menit aku menginjak lantai _Penthouse_ milikmu." Ucapku kesal.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan mencari makan."

Aku hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya ketika dia mengatakan kata '_Makan_'. Aku akui bahwa aku memang sedang lapar.

Disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari _Penthouse_ miliknya, dia memesankanku makanan yang mungkin terasa enak karena ini pertamakalinya aku melihat makanan itu.

"Ini adalah makanan terlaris disini, aku yakin kau akan suka." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong daging yang ada didepanku. Lidahku terasa terbakar ketika permukaan daging itu menyapu ujung lidahku. Sungguh makanan ini sangat enak.

"_So delicious, thanks_ Chanyeol. Walaupun aku marah padamu, tapi aku jujur bahwa makanan ini sangat enak."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Cepatlah habiskan makananmu karena aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat lain setelah ini."

"Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat dulu ditempatmu?"

"Waktuku hanya sebulan denganmu. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk memberimu istirahat."

"Ini sudah mendekati pukul 6 sore, Chanyeol."

"Ingat, kau adalah milikku dalam waktu sebulan ini."

"Ya-ya, baiklah _Herr_ Park. Kau hanya bisa memberikan alasan seperti itu."

"Ini bukan Jerman tapi Inggris, berhentilah memanggilku dengan kata '_Herr_' aku bukan tuanmu tapi temanmu disini kau hanya harus mengikuti perintahku."

"_Shit_! Jika taruhan ini sudah selesai, aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu, Park!"

.

.

.

**To be continue..**

**twitter: bae_in_love**

**wattpad****: sayanakayapa (chapter 41 up!)**

**ig: baebaeraa/bae_in_love**


	5. Part 4: Billiard

Unpredictable Love

.

Chapter 4

.

'Love Always Have a Different Things'

'Love Doesn't Have To Be Happen Between Man And Woman'

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Baekhyun POV**

_Billiard_, kesanalah aku diajak oleh pria tinggi ini. Dia selalu menarik tanganku sesuka hatinya dan itupun selalu tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih karena orang-orang aneh melihatku ditarik oleh seorang yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku.

Apa mereka mengira bahwa aku ini seorang _gay_?

_Oh, no_! Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu kejam menganggapku seperti itu? Aku masih normal dan aku masih menyukai wanita!

_Ahh_, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan besar ini daripada semua orang yang melihatku menganggap diriku aneh.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Orang-orang melihat kita sedari tadi, Chanyeol." Ucapku kesal.

"Lebih baik orang-orang itu melihat kita aneh daripada kau kabur nantinya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku kabur jika aku tidak membawa dompetku keluar negeri? Apa kau gila? Apa kau ingin aku mengemis meminta uang diseberang jalan untuk membeli tiket ke Jerman?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik." Aku langsung diam ketika seorang pria lainnya kami hampiri.

"Hey, Chanyeol. _Long time no see_." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa kemampuan _billiard_-mu semakin bagus? Aku harap tidak karena aku tidak mau kau mengalahkanku." Ucap Chanyeol sombong.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengalahkan seorang pemain _billiard_ hebat sepertimu?" Ledeknya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu mereka membahas tentang apa.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Suho kenalkan, ini Baekhyun teman atletku saat olimpiade." Ucapnya mengenalkanku.

"Tidak usah mengenalkanku karena aku sudah tahu siapa dia." Ucap pria yang bernama Suho itu.

"Kau mengenalku? Bagaimana bisa? Biasanya orang-orang akan tidak terlalu mengenal seorang atlet." Ucapku.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, sehari setelah olimpiade itu, aku melihat fotomu di koran bersama 2 atlet yang memenangkan olimpiade itu. Kau terlihat sangat jutek dan menakutkan difoto itu." Ucapnya, ya aku akui bahwa aku jutek saat difoto itu karena nasibku sial dikalahkan oleh Park Chanyeol. "Tapi jika melihatmu secara langsung seperti ini, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu yang tembam itu." Ucapnya terkekeh.

"Ucapanku benar, bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Haha, terimakasih atas pujiannya Mr. Suho." Ucapku tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel Mr. seperti itu. Kau adalah teman Chanyeol dan itu berarti kau adalah temanku juga."

"Haha, baiklah..., Suho."

"Itu lebih baik." Semua kembali terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengambil sebuah stik _billiard_. "Asal kau tahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pemain _billiard_ terhebat disini. Aku bahkan orang yang lebih dulu belajar _billiard_ darinya tapi sayangnya kemampuan dia lebih hebat dariku." Bisik Suho.

Heh? Benarkah? Chanyeol paling hebat dalam _billiard_?

"Baekhyun kemarilah, aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain _billiard_." Panggil Chanyeol.

Aku menghampirinya dan memberinya senyuman palsu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajarkanku Chanyeol. Aku juga hebat dalam permainan ini." Ucapku. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyentuh stik atau bola _billiard_ bahkan mendatangi tempat seperti ini saja aku belum pernah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain satu lawan satu. Aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu dalam permainan ini."

"Mungkin Suho mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang terhebat dalam permainan ini tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi karena aku akan segera mengalahkanmu."

"Gunakanlah kemampuanmu yang paling hebat untuk mengalahkanku." Seringaiannya muncul begitu saja.

"Simpan dulu seringaianmu itu sampai nanti, Chanyeol." Ucapku meremehkan. Padahal aku sama sekali belum pernah mencoba permainan ini.

_Ughh, what should I do now_? Yah, mungkin bersikap jantan adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan jujur sekarang walaupun kebohonganku belum sepenuhnya menyentuh waktu 5 menit.

"Aku menyerah." Ucapku perlahan. Suho menatapku tidak percaya dan Chanyeol menatapku dengan senyuman itu lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyerah?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku belum pernah memegang stik _billiard_ bahkan aku belum pernah memasuki tempat seperti ini. Aku berbohong tentang kemampuan hebatku dalam permainan ini." Suho tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"_Eungh_, baru saja aku mau melihat seorang Chanyeol dikalahkan oleh seorang yang imut sepertimu, Baekhyun." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau saja jika si _Tiang_ brengsek itu meremehkanku jika aku tidak bisa bermain. Dia sudah sering meledekku." Ucapku penuh tekanan menatapnya.

"Apa salahku jika aku meledekmu?" Ujar Chanyeol. "Ayo kemarilah, aku akan mengajarimu sampai hebat sepertiku." Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Dia memposisikan diriku didepannya dan meraih satu stik _billiard_ ditangannya dan menyuruhku untuk memegang stik itu bersama. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan menundukkan tubuhku agar lebih rendah.

Dia mengajariku bermain permainan ini walaupun belum sepenuhnya aku bisa memainkannya.

"_Ekhm_," Suara dehaman Suho terdengar ketika Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat denganku dalam posisi dia memelukku dibelakang. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku serasa seperti obat nyamuk disini."

"Pergilah, aku juga akan pergi setelah ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Suho pergi setelah mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Chanyeol masih diam dibelakangku dan kepalanya begitu dekat denganku. Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti ketika nafasnya kurasakan ditelingaku. Begitu hangat dan menggai-

"Tidakkah kau begitu dekat denganku?" Aku berujar.

"Jika aku jauh darimu, lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu, _hm_?"

"Ah, terserahmu saja. Lebih baik kita balik sekarang! Lihatlah jam tanganmu, ini sudah jam 7 lebih dan aku belum mandi sejak tadi siang!" Ucapku sembari berusaha melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggangku.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih nyaman dengan posisi ini."

"Chanyeol, cepat lepaskan! Orang-orang semakin banyak datang dan melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh!"

"Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Lagipula aku maupun kau tidak mengenal mereka, jadi untuk apa kita malu?" Sungguh semua ucapannya membuatku kesal!

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**twitter: bae_in_love**

ig**: baebaeraa**

**wattpad: sayanakayapa**


	6. Part 5: Bowling

Unpredictable Love

.

Chapter 5

.

'Love Always Have a Different Things'

'Love Doesn't Have To Be Happen Between Man And Woman'

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Baekhyun POV**

Sehari setelah belajar bermain _billiard_, kini Chanyeol mengajakku untuk pergi kesebuah tempat _bowling_. Aku memang menyukai _bowling_, namun sedikitpun aku tidak menguasai permainan ini. Biasanya aku hanya akan duduk dan berdiri menonton orang-orang bermain.

"Kau bisa bermain _Bowling_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku selalu menontonnya, tapi belum pernah mencobanya." Bisikku agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain - itu akan membuatku malu sebagai pria yang _manly_.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Asal kau tahu, aku juga termasuk jajaran pemain _bowling_ terhebat ditempat ini."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk bermain. Silahkan kau saja yang bermain, aku akan menontonmu disini." Ucapku menolak ajakannya.

"Ingat taruhannya, Baekhyun. Kau harus selalu mengikuti perintahku." Sebelum aku dapat menjawab kalimat itu, seseorang datang menghampiri kami yang sedang berdebat kecil.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_, aku kira kau akan menetap di Prancis." Ucap pria itu. _Damn_! Kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengan pria lain, aku selalu menjadi yang paling pendek?

"Aku tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman disana, jadinya disana sangat membosankan." Ucapnya terkekeh.

"_Oh_, bukankah ini Baekhyun _Hyung_? Atlet tembak yang berasal dari Jerman itu?" Tanya pria itu kembali. _Ughh_, sepertinya aku tahu dan pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Ahh, aku ingat sekarang...

"Kau Sehun, bukan? Kau juga seorang Atlet tembak. Apa kau lebih muda dariku?" Ucapku.

"Ternyata kau mengenalku dan iya, saat olimpiade akulah Atlet yang paling muda. Sebenarnya, aku campuran inggris dan korea."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau selalu mendapat tempat disamping Chanyeol dan untuk apa yang kau katakan terakhir kalinya, aku tidak bertanya." Ucapku pelan.

"Jadi kau selama ini memperhatikanku?" Ternyata ucapanku tadi terdengar olehnya. _Sialan_ kau Chanyeol! Terbuat dari apa telingamu sampai-sampai mendengar ucapanku yang pelan itu?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memperhatikanmu, tapi tubuhmu terlalu tinggi dan membuat orang yang didepan atau dibelakangmu tidak terlihat." Ucapku. Aku dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sekarang? Asal kau tahu Baekhyun _Hyung_, Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan aku adalah saingan terberat disini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan kemampuan _bowling_-nya, dia terlalu hebat dalam berbagai hal."

"Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia hebat dalam segala hal." Ucapku.

"Itu benar." Lanjut Sehun.

Setelah menyelesaikan perbincangan kecil itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol memulai pertandingan _bowling_ mereka. Pada ronde pertama, Chanyeol memenangkan permainan itu dan begitu juga seterusnya.

Aku bahkan menganga ketika Chanyeol selalu saja mendapat nilai hampir sempurna disetiap permainannya. Aku seharusnya tidak meremehkan orang ini. Dia terlalu pintar untuk kuremehkan.

"Kau lihat bukan? Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam satu ronde." Ucapnya sombong. "Berniat untuk kuajar sebelum pergi?" Lanjutnya.

"Karena aku sedang bosan," Aku diam sejenak memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. _Aahh_, baiklah. Ayo ajari aku, aku ingin belajar _bowling_ dan menjadi hebat sepertimu." Ucapku. Ingin rasanya aku mematahkan seluruh tulangku ketika mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan berbicara seperti itu."

.

.

.

Selesai bermain permainan itu, badan terutama pinggang dan lenganku terasa sangat sakit bahkan jari-jariku yang kupakai untuk melempar bola sangat sakit dan sangat sukar untuk digerakkan. Chanyeol dengan kepintarannya mengobati jariku dengan ajaib. Hanya dengan satu pijitan di jariku membuat semua sakitnya terasa hilang.

"Untuk pertamakalinya bermain, memang akan terasa seperti ini. Tapi jika sudah terbiasa, kau akan suka dan menikmatinya." Ucapnya.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_, Baekhyun _Hyung_, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku harus bersiap-siap ke Maroko sekarang." Sehun menghampiri kami terburu-buru.

"Baiklah Sehun, senang bisa berkenalan langsung denganmu." Ucapku.

"Aku juga senang, Baekhyun _Hyung_."

"Sampaikan salamku pada pelatihmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Okay Hyung_!" Ucap Sehun dan berlalu begitu saja membawa tasnya.

Chanyeol kembali meraih tanganku dan mengelus pelan jari-jariku yang tadi kesakitan. Matanya terlihat begitu fokus sampai-sampai aku yang ada dihadapannya tidak ia hiraukan.

"Kau begitu fokus terhadap jariku, bukan begitu? _Oh, come on_, Chanyeol, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu karena orang-orang lagi-lagi melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh mereka." Ucapku.

"Bisakah kau diam? Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada jarimu yang kecil ini."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang, badanku sangat pegal dan sakit."

"Aku gendong." Ucapnya tegas.

"_Hell_! Aku tidak mau orang-orang berpikiran aneh terhadapku! Aku masih sanggup untuk berjalan sampai parkiran."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah! Kau lambat sekali."

"Dasar _Tiang_ brengsek!" Umpatku.

"Sekali lagi kau mengumpatku, aku akan menciummu."

"Eh? Menciumku? Kita sama-sama pria dan kau tidak mungkin berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu hanya bualanmu saja untuk membuatku takut padamu, bukan?"

"Aku bisa meyakinkan dan memberimu bukti saat ini juga jika kau mengumpatku lagi." Kenapa dia berubah menjadi seram seperti ini? "Kau takut? Baru saja aku mengancammu seperti itu kau sudah takut." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, aku malas berdebat denganmu, Chanyeol."

"Kau yang memulai semuanya."

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang kembali ke _Penthouse_, dia mengajakku untuk menonton sebuah pertandingan _Baseball_ yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak _Elementary School_ \- Sekolah Dasar. pertandingan itu cukup membuatku berteriak tidak jelas karena gemetar setiap kali melihat anak-anak itu terjatuh ketika ingin menyentuh _Base_.

"Kau menyukai _Baseball_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sering bermain permainan ini setiap pulang sekolah dulu bersama teman-temanku di Jerman."

"Kau ingin mencoba permainan ini lagi? Sepertinya jika hanya menonton saja itu kurang mengasyikkan."

"Apa kau gila? Badanku sudah sangat sakit karena harus melempar bola _Bowling_ itu dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk bermain _Baseball_?"

"Hanya sebentar saja. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit?" Ucapnya. Dia ingin bernegoisasi denganku ternyata.

"Ah, tidak Chanyeol. Aku sudah sangat lelah, lagipula ini sudah jam 3 sore dan aku belum sempat makan sejak tadi pagi. Bisakah kita pergi mencari makan dan pulang setelahnya?"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku biarkan kau memilih, tapi lain kali aku yang akan tetap memutuskan kemana kita akan pergi."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah karena perutku sudah sangat lapar apalagi ditambah dengan rasa sakit dan kantuk yang menggerayangi diriku.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Line? Id: alqueenbae**

**twitter: bae_in_love**

ig**: baebaeraa**

**wattpad: sayanakayapa (check for another stories)**


End file.
